Catecholamines are investigated using a broad range of approaches: molecular biology, simple systems, behavior and clinical studies. One of the characteristics of the field is that neuronal systems using catecholamines have much in common, although investigators who focus on particular catecholamines or on different actions of the same catecholamine are often unaware of complementary aspects of catecholamine research. It is increasingly apparent that continued progress will require increasingly integrated approaches in studies of catecholamine biology, function and dysfunction. Thus, molecular biologists are being drawn to more integrated systems approaches and behavioral biologists are exploiting many molecular approaches. In addition, because dopamine, norepinephrine and epinephrine serve as neurotransmitters and hormones throughout the phylogenetic scale, studies are possible in simple organisms where powerful genetic tools are available. Finally, very recent work allows the elucidation of catecholamine neurotransmission during natural animal behaviors, an important focus of the 2007 sessions. Thus, in the 2007 meeting, talks will range from very basic research on mechanisms of catecholamine neurotransmission to talks integrating catecholamine physiology, pharmacology, neuroendocrinology, behavior, and the clinic. Bridging the gap among these different aspects of catecholamine research is one of the main benefits of a conference focusing on the entire field of catecholamine research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]